


Trans is Punk (2064: ROM)

by orphan_account



Category: 2064: Read Only Memories (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver has been acting pretty quiet and secretive lately, and Chad is determined to figure out what's wrong. Unfortunately, Oli's determined to keep whatever it is a secret...
Relationships: Oliver Meadows/Chad "Starfucker" Mulberry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Trans is Punk (2064: ROM)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelines/gifts), [TuringTested](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuringTested/gifts).



"Yo, Oli!"   
Oliver looked up from his bed, surprised, until he saw the figure standing in his doorway. He sighed. "Chad?! What are you doing here at 9 AM on a Sunday? I've never seen you up before noon!" he said. "And— you're not even wearing a shirt!"  
"I'm making some changes, Oliver! Good ones! Waking up early, being productive! Don't get butthurt about it!" Chad grinned, hands on hips.  
"And... making changes includes waking me up on an early Sunday morning without a shirt on?"  
Chad laughed. "You're funny, Oli. Now," he continued, "are you gonna invite your boyfriend into your room, or what?"  
"Fine. But seriously, where is your shirt?"  
"Oh, I'm just chillin' today," Chad said, sitting down on Oliver's bed next to him.  
"Put on a goddamn shirt."  
"But punks don't wear shirts."  
"Chad," Oliver said loudly, lightly hitting Chad's arm.  
"Whaaaat?" he said, dragging out the word. "You got a problem with it?"  
"Yes! It's indecent! Have some tact!"  
"But it makes me look hot."  
"Chad." Oliver emphasized.  
"Look, sorry, okay? I'm just trying to have some fun. I'll put on a shirt, jeez!"  
"Alright, well, take one of mine."  
"Ew! I'm not wearing some weeb shit!"  
Oliver sighed, closing his eyes. "Then go home and get a punk shirt or whatever," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"But I don't wanna sprint all the way back to my house!" Chad whined.  
"Wait, you sprinted here?"  
"Uh... yeah? Why?"  
"Chad, you sprinted here, to my house, at nine AM, on a Sunday morning? Your house is five miles away! Wh-when did you wake up?"  
"8:45 AM," he responded nonchalantly.  
"Wha— CHAD!"  
"I'm a fast runner! I just— I wanted to see my boyfriend, okay! Chill out, Oli!"  
"Chad, if you want me to make out with you, just ask next time, please? Look, I'm gonna go get dressed if we're gonna hang out. Give me, like, thirty seconds."  
"Sure, sure." Oliver stood up and pulled some clothes out of his closet before walking out of his room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.   
Away from the other boy, his mind started to race. Why did he get so angry at Chad for something so... stupid? Chad had walked around wearing only that jacket of his and jeans all the time before. How was it suddenly infuriating Oliver now? Why?  
He looked in the mirror, and suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to slam his fist into the smudged glass. But, no, he wouldn't. Punching and breaking things was what Chad did. Oliver didn't break things. 

Instead of continuing to stare at his reflection, he sat down on the rug, vaguely aware of the passing of time as he dragged his fingers over the fabric. His throat began getting choked up as he waited for nothing, but he barely noticed. It was quiet until it wasn't.  
He heard a slam, then a voice. "Yo, Oli, what's takin' so long? It's been, like, fifteen minu— oh, shit, are you crying?"  
Looking up, Oli saw a concerned-looking Chad at the door. "No, I'm not crying... why?" he said, not intending to lie. He felt his face. "Oh. I guess I am."  
"What's goin' on? Why've you been in here so long? You okay?"  
"I'm fine, Chad," he responded, putting an emphasis on 'fine.' His voice and face were monotone and blank, contrasting with his normal varied expressions.   
"You sure?" Chad's voice was soft and almost scared. Oliver shut his eyes. "I told you. I'm fine."  
"Okay, well, I'm just worried, I— just, let me know if—"  
"Just leave me the fuck alone, Chad!" Oliver shouted out of the blue, eyes snapping open.  
Chad took a step back, eyes widening, mouth half-open, before shoving his hands into his pockets and muttering "Sorry, babe," and walking away.  
He ran into Oliver's mom on the way to the door, and she smiled. "Hi there, Chad! You're here pretty early."  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Meadows... uh, yeah, I wanted to say hi to him. Maybe hang out. He seemed... upset, though, so I'm, uh, givin' him some time to himself. I'll just be on the porch, if he comes lookin' for me."  
"Okay! I'll let him know if he comes out of his room."   
Chad smiled faintly and continued walking, leaving the house and sitting down on the porch, leaning on the doorsteps.

Oliver stood up and walked back to his bedroom, sitting back down on his bed. Why did he snap at Chad like that? The second the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. If only he could just take them back, no harm done. But he couldn't.   
He knew why he'd gotten mad at Chad, why he'd cried and why he'd snapped like that. He had known the whole time but refused to admit it. He stood and sighed.  
"It's time to tell Chad."

Oliver walked through the hallway, checking for Chad in all of the rooms. Nowhere.  
"Hey, Mom?" he called. "Chad... didn't leave, did he?"  
"He said he'd be on the porch, honey," Mrs. Meadows called back from the kitchen. Oliver quickly jogged to the door and opened it, sure enough seeing Chad sitting all curled up, clutching his knees to his chest. He didn't seem to notice Oli's approach.   
He sat down next to him. "Hey," he said softly, looking down at his hands.  
"Hey," Chad mumbled.  
"I'm... really sorry. About snapping at you back there. I didn't mean it. I was just... I..." Chad remained silent. "I need to tell you something."  
"You breakin' up with me or somethin'?"   
Oli jerked back. "What?! No! Of course not! Shit, I— is that what you thought was going on?"  
"Figured it was a good enough guess." Chad's voice was muffled. It sounded like it had broken in the middle of the sentence.  
"Shit. Shit, no, it's not that. I'm so sorry, Chad." He reached over and took Chad's hand. "Mmm," Chad hummed.  
Oliver's mind raced. How could he phrase this? He'd been thinking over it for months. It had to be said perfectly, it just had to. In the middle of trying to decide what to say and how, he gave up. He might as well just say it.  
"I wasn't born... Oliver. I was born a girl," he said, squeezing his eyes shut tight.  
He expected Chad to leave. He knew about the Human Revolution and its transphobic bullshit. He expected Chad's hand to shoot from his and that he would tell Oliver that he was a freak, that he was a liar. But nothing was said. It was quiet besides the chirping of the birds in the trees.  
He took it as a sign to keep talking.  
"I knew real early on. Before you met me. Luckily my parents were supportive enough to help me out. I'm old enough for some surgeries and stuff, but... my parents don't have enough Credits for that! We're not rich! They have to use their Credits on food, and- and rent! I—" He stopped talking for fear of his voice cracking. He didn't look at Chad. He couldn't.  
But he had to keep talking.  
"I'm... sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just— I know it's irrational. I know I shouldn't be afraid of telling you anything. I'm sorry." His voice broke on 'sorry', and he rubbed at his eyes.  
"It's okay, Oli. Look at me." Chad moved Oliver's chin so his head was facing him, Oliver looked up, and Chad pulled him into a hug.  
Oli wrapped his arms around Chad, taking shaky breaths. "I... I'm sorry for not trusting you enough. I should have—"  
"Oliver," Chad said, interrupting him. "I love you, and everything, you're the best boyfriend ever and shit, but shut the hell up." He pulled away from the hug and, grabbing Oliver's arms, he pressed his lips to the other boy's.   
Oliver inhaled sharply before leaning in and closing his eyes. After several moments, Chad pulled away and muttered, "I love ya, Oli. Don't forget that."  
"Mmm. Love you too. Starfucker."  
"Hey! You called me it!"  
"Eh, only because you act all cute when I do."  
"Aww, screw you."

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOO this was fun to write. also thank you to my friends faelines and TuringTested for encouraging me to finish this i love you gays!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love these dumb punk gays aaaa


End file.
